


Coming down to land

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: After an intense play, it needs time to come back
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Coming down to land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debiann301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debiann301/gifts).



> This was actually written after a REAL session when my Dom asked me about my feelings ... so, let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you prefer other pairings, just skip the very last part.:)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, feedback welcome

It feels weird. Not necessarily bad, but just weird.  
He hears a familiar sound somewhere in his head, but he can't figure out what it is.  
There's a hissing sound.  
It's throbbing.

Think. Come on, think. What is that?  
But the thoughts get lost in the noise, they waft through his brain, swirl around, too fast to get a hold.  
He`s there. HE.  
He can feel his gentle touch as he strokes his hair.  
Thirsty, he wants to say, I am thirsty, but the words do not find the way.  
Tears are streaming down his face, and he's not sad, is he? 

Salty. Thirsty.

What's that noise?

He's trying to open his eyes. Like glued.  
Tears. Snot. Drool. Semen.  
Superglue.

Eeeew, he giggles. Eeeew! 

It sounds like a croak, his voice, but giggling is working again, somehow.

That`s good.

The voice always comes back last.

When all the individual parts have moved back into place and the synapses are functioning properly again.

Oh, the static in his head... it's his blood, all right!  
His blood, rushing through his veins like a rushing river. 

Whipped up,

How witty, indeed, whipped up.

Giggle. Croak.

Watch out, here it comes! 

The shaking.

It's always like that.

HE is there, with a blanket, with warm hands.

HE took him apart, disassembled him, took everything.

The horniness, the shame, the pain.

And pride, yes, pride too.  
HE tore down the barricades in his head, the inhibitions.  
Made him crawl and beg and scream.

Spit on him and beat him and smashed him, made him small, made him a nothing. Sweet nothing. 

That's why everything hurts now. He' s got to grow back, put himself back together.

HE knows that, he's there.  
Holding his soul in his hand without crushing it.  
Waiting with him for the shaking to stop, the teeth chattering.

"I'm thirsty," he says. And it almost sounds like his own voice again. He has made his way, the way back from the very bottom. And yet he has been flying. 

“Welcome back, luv.” 

Roger gratefully takes the water bottle that Nick, HE, gives him.

“Thank you.”

HE knows it`s for more than the water


End file.
